


I Took a Chance (High School Au)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the ds_snippets Prompt: Challenge 36 so I took a big chance at the high school dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Took a Chance (High School Au)

The gym had been turned into a barnyard for The Spring Fling. Bails for hay sat on the floor, brightly colored crate paper streamers hung from the ceiling and there was even a live goat in one corner. Off to the side Principal Welsh was line dancing.

Ray ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. More like butterbats if you asked Ray. The little voice in his head was telling him this was a bad idea while another voice, the one that sounded like Ray Vecchio, was telling him to go for it.

Ray took a deep breath and walked up to Fraser.

'Can I have this dance?' Ray said.

Fraser smiled. 'Of course.'

Ray rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans and placed them on Fraser's shoulders. Fraser's sweater was frayed and soft. As Ray and Fraser danced around the gym, Ray caught a glimpse of Ray Vecchio, he was grinning and giving the thumbs up sign.

Ray leaned close to Fraser and breathed in the scent of spice and soap. For once he was glad he had listened to Vecchio, not that he would ever tell him that. Although if Fraser kept holding him so close, Ray might just tell the whole school.


End file.
